


Not Every Story Has A Happy Ending

by Sinsilverwind



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsilverwind/pseuds/Sinsilverwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, takes place after season 2, episode 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Every Story Has A Happy Ending

“I love you.” The words echoed in Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke’s head.  
“I-what?” she asked, utterly confused and more than a little embarrassed. She’d been heading back to her office to work on her never-ending stack of paperwork when she’d been cornered by Erica Hartmann, accompanied by an amused Charlotte Yeager and exasperated Gertrud Barkhorn. The former two had apparently been discussing what Minna had come to refer to as “The Cave Incident” and decided to take action. If “action” meant “convincing their commanding officers of their undying love for each other.”  
“You have to stop being subtle. Just go up to her and say ‘Mio, I love you and I think we should get married.’ Maybe throw in a kiss or two, just to encourage her,” Erica repeated.  
“But I’m not in love with Mi-Major Sakamoto,” Minna insisted, fighting to keep herself from blushing. Desperate, she turned to the other two for support. Shirley’s smirk and Trude’s carefully averted gaze said everything. “What will it take to convince you three that I’m not-”  
“Not what?” All four witches froze as the voice spoke. Minna turned, finding herself face-to-face with her second-in-command, Major Mio Sakamoto.   
“Oh, nothing. I was just telling these three that I wouldn’t be able to train with them today, as I have a stack of reports due tomorrow.” She glanced back at Trude, and the other Karlslander didn’t hesitate to back her claim.  
“Yes, that’s right. Well, it’s a real shame Minna.” She turned and began walking towards the hangar. “Come on, you two.” Shirley and Erica hesitated a moment, but Minna’s ever sweet, and now threatening, smile encouraged them. The commander sighed, turning her attention back to Mio.  
“What do you need?” The Fusojin blinked, turning her attention from the trio’s retreating forms to the redhead before her.  
“It’s not important, if you’re busy.” Minna shook her head, her normal motherly smile back in place.  
“The paperwork can wait.” Mio raised an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless.  
“Alright.” The eyepatched witch led the way back to Minna’s office. The Karlslander didn’t question it, though her curiosity was heightened.  
“What’s on your mind, Mio?” The redhead asked once the door was closed, abandoning all formality.  
“What happened in the cave after the urn fell?” Minna gaped at her, feeling the blush on her cheeks as she again remembered the pressure of Mio’s lips on her, too shocked to resist as the major, emboldened by the wine, deepened the kiss. “Minna?” The Fusojin’s concerned tone brought her back to her senses.  
“Sorry. I’m fine. Nothing really happened.”  
“Then why have you been avoiding me for the past week?” Minna winced at the hint of accusation in the eyepatched witch's voice, knowing that it was pointless to deny it.  
“You noticed?” Mio dipped her head in a nod, and the younger witch sighed. “I’m sorry, Mio, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just couldn’t handle it. You see, after the urn fell…” She meant to tell her friend, but the siren went off before she got the chance.  
“Tell me after!” Mio called, already running out the door. Minna followed on her heels, unsure whether to curse or thank the Neuroi for interrupting her.

Minna activated her shield just in time to block another laser from the Neuroi she was currently facing. She’d flown out with Mio, Yoshika, Lynne, Shirley, Luchini, and her fellow Karlsanders, having used her powers to detect that there were multiple Neuroi advancing. What they’d found were four fairly small but fast and aggressive Neuroi advancing towards land. Splitting into teams of two, the eight witches attempted to combat them while protecting their partner from attacks until they either got a lucky hit in to finish off their opponents or Mio discovered the cores. That was easier said than done when it was all either she or Minna could do to keep the Neuroi from frying the older witch to a crisp.   
Firing off a few rounds, not enough to do any lasting damage but enough to momentarily destroy her opponent’s firing sections, Minna turned to look for Mio. They’d been separated at some point, and without her shield, the older witch had no way to defend herself from enemy attacks.   
She found her friend just as Mio shot past her, sword drawn. Minna followed on her heels, raising her shield to protect both of them just as the Neuroi exploded.   
“I thought I told you to stay close,” she scolded, turning with Mio to watch the battle still going on before them. All three pairs were doing well, but none had been able to score a kill. Lifting her eyepatch, Mio didn’t immediately reply, instead calling out to the younger girls.  
“All units! Aim for the base of the left wing!”  
“Yes ma’am!” Six voices answered in unison. As the girls renewed their efforts, Mio dropped her eyepatch again.  
“I’m sorry if I worried you, Minna,” she answered at last, close enough to not have to use her comm link. “I didn’t want to make the fight harder for you by making you protect me as well.” Minna shook her head.  
“I’d rather fight harder and protect you than sit back and watch you be killed, Mio.” Mio opened her mouth to protest but never got the chance as the Neuroi Yoshika and Lynne were fighting fired off one last shot before exploding, the laser aimed straight at the senior witches. Minna threw up a shield from directly behind Mio, close enough to touch. Even as the laser hit the shield, the redhead gasped, grip tightening on Mio’s shoulder for a moment before vanishing.  
Turning, Mio watched as her best friend fell, a spot of red blossoming on her chest.  
“No,” Mio gasped, unaware that she’d spoken. Diving after her friend, she distantly heard the horrified screams of the other girls. Swooping under Minna, she caught her in her arms. Looking back up, she saw Barkhorn and Hartmann combatting the Neuroi as the other girls approached. “Shirley, take the commander back to the base,” Mio commanded. “Miyafuji, you will go with her. Luccini, join Barkhorn and Hartmann in combatting the Neuroi. Lynne, you’re with me.”  
“Ma’am!” Four voices said in unison, all business. Gently handing Minna over to Shirley, Mio took off, Luccini and Lynne on her heels. Once she was close enough, Mio slowed to a stop, gesturing for Lynne to do the same while Luccini shot past them. The Neuroi was bigger than the others, though just as hostile. Gritting her teeth, Mio lifted her eyepatch again, ignoring the slight but noticeable strain she felt.  
“There!” She called to Lynne, pointing at where she’d seen the core. “Straight in the middle of its back! Think you can make the shot?” The younger girl nodded, carefully taking aim and firing. The Neuroi exploded a second later. “Alright, let’s head back,” she said through her comm link. Not waiting for a reply, and knowing she wouldn’t receive one anyway, Mio turned and flew back towards base.

By the time Mio was finally allowed to go to the infirmary, night was falling. She had wanted to go as soon as she’d arrived back at base, but Eila had intercepted her, stating that the higher ups wanted an immediate report. The girl’s unusually gloomy expression worried Mio greatly, but the older witch didn’t dare ask about the cause of it.  
After what felt like an eternity, Mio was released with a cold, “Dismissed, Commander Sakamoto.” The title was simultaneously infuriating and gut-wrenching, but Mio forced both emotions from her mind as she neared the infirmary. She reached for the door, only for it to open, revealing Barkhorn and Hartmann. Both witches looked heartbroken in their own ways. Staring at them, Mio felt her heart stop.  
“Is she…?”  
“Still alive,” Barkhorn answered softly. “She wants to see you.” Without another word, the two Karlslanders brushed past her. For a moment Mio could do nothing but stare after them, then she shook her head and pushed open the door.   
The sight of Minna lying on the small infirmary bed was almost enough to make Mio flee, but she forced herself to walk into the room. The younger witch was covered to her throat in a thin white blanket, her skin almost as pale as the cloth. As Mio sat down in the chair beside her, a pair of red eyes met her own.  
“Mio…” Minna reached out, and Mio didn’t hesitate to grasp her hand. The warm smile she received silenced any doubts she might have had at the contact. “Keep an eye on Miyafuji,” the redhead whispered, “make sure she doesn’t blame herself.”  
“Minna…” Mio’s voice caught.  
“Trude’s willing to take over as commander,” Minna continued, ignoring the interruption. “You can talk to her about it after…”  
“Minna,” Mio repeated, “please…” Something in her tone must have caught her friend’s attention, for Minna immediately froze. Blinking back tears, the Karlslander squeezed her hand.   
“It’ll be alright, Mio,” she whispered. “Don’t blame yourself, either.” She leaned back on the pillows under her, closing her eyes. “Just stay alive, please…”  
“I will,” Mio promised. They sat in silence for a bit, taking comfort in each other’s presence, before Minna spoke again.  
“You kissed me…” Red eyes opened partially, meeting Mio’s once more. “In the cave, you…”  
“I’m sorry,” Mio replied, unsure of what else she could say. Minna shook her head slightly.  
“I should be saying that… I enjoyed it…” A blush colored her cheeks, and Mio could feel the same heat on her own. “I’m sorry…” As Minna’s eyes started to close again, Mio tightened her grip on her hand, suddenly afraid of what she knew was coming.  
“Not yet, Minna, please,” she begged, tears filling her eyes. They were irritating with her eyepatch, so she ripped it off, uncaring as the cord snapped. “Please, Minna…” She felt a gentle tug on her hand and let herself be pulled closer. She wasn’t sure which one of them closed the final gap between their lips, but as they met, she was thankful for it. Feeling gentle fingers fumble with her hair tie, Mio reached back to undo it with her free hand, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. As their lips parted, Minna smiled gently up at her. Their fingers intertwined.  
“You really are beautiful, Mio,” she sighed softly. “I’m tired, but will you stay with me?”  
“Of course,” Mio managed, sitting on the bed beside her. Their joined hands rested between them, and Mio silently vowed that she wouldn’t be the one who let go. Minna gave her hand a comforting squeeze.  
“We’ll see each other again, when you’re old, alright?” Not trusting her voice, Mio nodded. Minna’s eyes drifted closed once more, and Mio found herself already missing their warm glow. “You’re my best friend, Mio,” she whispered. Bending down, Mio pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.  
“And you’re mine, Minna,” she replied just as softly. As Minna’s grip slackened, Mio tightened hers more, not trying to fight the tears streaming down her face. She would have to be strong for the younger girls in the morning, but for now, no one but the moon was there to see her grieve.


End file.
